falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Road to Redemption
This story is about a man who seeks redemption and escaping his haunted past. There is a total of 5 chapters. Plz enjoy ya'll Jackalex13 15:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Jackalex13 Prologue: Following the road to Redemption My name is Connor Kent and this is my story. I was born in April 6, 2272. I lived in a town in Arizona that is called Crywood since I was a baby. The Mayor is a greedy tyranical bastard, his child is spoiled and his wife thinks she is superior to the townies. When I was around 7, I made friends with Royce Clark, a poor townie yet the bravest person i've ever met. Me and Royce were planning to burn the Mayor's favorite store, the bank and boy it was so fun. The Mayor's kid caught us and he said he was gonna tell on us and brags that his dad is gonna banish them. Royce threw a rock at the Mayor's kid which made the Mayor's kid so angry that he will fight me and Royce till we cry. I punched the Mayor's kid in the face where he started crying like a baby. 10 years later, I left Crywood because of my abusive parents, I was tired, thirsty and hungry which made me passed out. When I woked up, I was in a really comfy bed and there was guy who was wearing an eyepatch who calls himself Blindey. I asked him where I was and he said that I am in the Arizona Predators HQ. I couldn't believe that I was in the Arizona HQ because since when I was kid, I've seen the AP's cheering and shouting about how they defeated the Wasteland Anacondas. The reason why the AP and the WA were fighting because they both wanted Arizona as a gang name. Pfft, the WA was disorganised and the members are lazy slobs but the AP, they were the best gang I've ever seen. I was the youngest member to join the Arizona Predators. Blindey tought me fist fighting, using guns and melee weapons and for some reason, I see Blindey as my father figure and mentor. In 2303, the Arizona Predators went to a small town because Blindey found out they were helping the Wasteland Anacondas so me, Blindey and the other Predators slaughter the townies. I went to a small shack where I spotted a woman who was tightly holding something. I aimed at her chest and she turned around. The're were tears in her eyes and she whispered to me. She said ''Please don't this. I had no little choice but to kill her. When I shot her, it's revealed that she was...holding her baby. I kneeled down in horror and shed a tear for what I have done. After the slaughter, I carried the mother and her baby outside and I buried them beside the water. Blindey came to me and said what happened. I was angry, furious at the Predators. I shouted at Blindey and said I quit. I took off my jacket and threw it down to Blindey's legs. A few hours later, I looked at the nearby towns sign and there was one town I needed to visit: Redemption.'' Chapter 1: The Townies Problem After walking through the wasteland, I finally found the town Redemption. It seems like a big town with alot of townies but I kept on seeing wanted posters about some bandit called Tory 'The Terror' Geeter with a big price on his head. I tore down one of the wanted posters and kept it in my pocket. Just before I was gonna enter the bar, a kid with 3 scars on his face went up to me and asked me a question which I didn't want to share. He asked three questions in a row about my connection with the Arizona Predators because he just saw my AP tattoo on my arm. When I opened the door, I heard a man shouting 'RICKY! get your ass over here boy before I lock you out.' It sounded like the Ricky is the boy. Ricky grabbed my arm and begged me to help him and I asked why. Ricky then points his scars with a sad face. 'You see these scars mister? I got them from my pa and ma. They told me I was misbehaving and not following their chores. (cries and sniffs) I never believed them, they are drunks and abusive parents because whenever they beat me, they laugh. They laugh as they seem to enjoy it.' When Ricky was about to leave the bar, I had a choice, leave him be or help him. I chosed to help him. He burst into happiness and thanked me alot of times. I quickly asked where the sheriff's office is and his house. Just before Ricky was going to answer, gunshots were heard and men cheering. I left the bar and saw 4 bandits. One of them was holding a rope with a man who is hogtied. The other was holding a flamethrower. The bandit in front was shouting at the townies and saying that he and his buds are gonna take over the town. He's probably the leader. I stepped in front and the leader pointed his gun at me. 'Who the fuck are you?' ''I didn't answer, the bandit leader was confused. 'Hey asshole, i'm talking to you!' I was waiting for him to cock his gun. 'Oh screw this, lets kill this bastard!' The bandit leader cocked his gun, quicker than an eagle trying to get its meal, I disarmed the leader and shot his fellow followers. The leader was crawling, he tried to get one of his follower's gun but I placed my foot on his broken hand. He was screaming in pain. I aimed my gun at him and he noticed my tattoo. 'You're a Arizona Predator. Don't kill me, I'll leave this town for good if you stop crushing my hand.' 'No, I'll let the sheriff decide.' I stopped crushing the leader's hand and I freed the captive. After I freed him, the captive went up to some cute townie and hugged her. It seems they could be a couple. After a few minutes, the sheriff comes out and tells his men to pick up the bandit leader. From the moment when the sheriff congratulates me, I felt I became a town hero. '' Chapter 2: A Familiar Face from my Past ''After my fight with the bandit leader, I was tired and exhausted so I went to the bar and the bartender gladly gives me a room for free. The room was really good, big enough for 8 people to fit. I lied down on the comfy bed and I have to say, this is what a hero feels like. I was exhausted so I slept. When I woke up, there was a note on my small table beside my Arizona Predator picture that has a young me and Blindy. The note said 'Meet me downstairs, I saved a special seat.' That's odd, I wondered who had accessed to my room. I open my closet and there was a fresh set of clothes. There was a T-shirt and a leather jacket, faded jeans and a ballistic vest from Salt Lake City. Been a long time since I went there. I worn the clothes and I headed downstairs. I asked the bartender about the note and said that the guy who was waiting for me is at the corner. I looked around and I was shocked and really surprised, it was my old buddy of mine, Royce. 'Royce?' 'Hey Connor, it's been such a long time since I have seen your face. How are you doin?' I sat down next to him and we drank beer even though it was 10 in the mornin. Royce asked me about why I left the Predators and I only answered in silence. He nodded as he knew what I've done to the woman and her baby at the Village Massacre. 'Blindey told me Connor, he saw the graves.' While I was drinking, Ricky entered the bar and I notice something dark on his face. I got up and Royce followed me. 'Ricky, what are you doing here?' Ricky said nothing and the dark thing on his face, are fresh bruises. 'Where are they Ricky?' Ricky pointed to his house. I got out of the bar and I told Ricky to stay outside while me and Royce go to the house to spend some 'quality time' with Ricky's parents. I entered the house and Ricky's father burst into anger. 'Who the fuck are you!' 'A friend of Ricky motherfucker.' I slammed my fist on Ricky's dad and Royce ties and gags Ricky's mom. The dad got up and slapped my face. I head-butted him, grabbed his shirt and I punched him 4 times until his nose just started bleeding. I broke his hand and kicked him to a table. The dad had enough of my beatings and there was a door next to me. I kicked it and it was the worst nightmare for a kid to see. There was a shackle, a leather belt, a bottle of whiskey and 4 cigarettes. I turned around and I placed my foot on the dad's hand. He was wailing in pain and told me to stop but I didn't stop. 'I'm gonna give you one warning. If I ever see a fresh bruise, a cut or cigarrete burns on Rickey. I will continue crushing your hand until it stops moving. Understand?' Ricky's dad quickly nodded and I stopped crushing his hand. Royce talked to Ricky's mom if she understands and she nodded. I ungaged her and untied her. I looked at the window and the sherrif was there. Me and Royce left the house and to my surprise, the sherrif thanked me. 'Connor, I'm glad you beaten up Mr Brody. He has been a menace in Redemption and poor little Ricky showed me his scars. I will take Mr Brody to jail and here is your reward.' The sherrif gave me 300 caps and Ricky was cheering. I told him to go home but he refused. Royce told me he was gonna take care of Ricky while his dad is in jail. Royce took Ricky home and I headed to the bar. '' '' ''Chapter 3: A Faithful Companion and a Quest Category:Jackalex13's characters and storys Category:Novels